


Ice Cream

by Katsuki_or_Katsudon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, jeongcheol - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_or_Katsudon/pseuds/Katsuki_or_Katsudon
Summary: SeungCheol surprises Jeonghan with his favourite flavour of ice cream.





	Ice Cream

-Hannie, I'm home!- Seungcheol exclaimed, closing the door behind him. Soon he heard light footsteps coming from the corridor and approaching him. In a matter of seconds, his boyfriend was at a short distance from him.

-Welcome, Cheollie- Jeonghan spoke softly, smiling -What do you have there?- He asked when he noticed his partner had a paper bag in his hand. 

-It's a gift for you- He said as he shook the package in the air, which had previously been lifted. Jeonghan's eyes filled with brightness as he heard his words and instinctively extended his hand to receive whatever was in that bag but before he could reach it Coups pulled his arm away -If you want me to give it to you, you will have to give me something in return before- He said with a smirk.

The younger one pouted at this - And what do you want? -

Seungcheol brought his unoccupied hand to his chin, pretending he was thinking - Ah! I know- He said as if he had come up with the best idea in the world -Give me a kiss and I'll give you your present-

Hannie smiled at the clumsiness of his partner and, still with the smile painted on his face, approached the opposite to join their lips in a short and warm kiss.

As they separated, they met each other eyes for a few seconds, each admiring the beauty of the person they loved.

-You're a good boy, Jeonghan- He said as he extended the package to the mentioned -Have your gift- 

Jeonghan took the bag in his hands, his eyes shone like those of a child, he loved the gifts and Seungcheol, of course, knew this, that is why from time to time he likes to surprise him with some detail. When he opened his gift he was amazed to see that it was ice cream, there was something more than the boy loved with passion and that was the ice cream, this last taste was shared with Cheol.

The black-haired boy laughed a little before heading to the kitchen for two spoons to eat the sweet dessert when he returned to the living room he sat on the couch next to Jeonghan.

From the eyes of Han seemed to go out fireworks when he gave the first mouthful of the ice cream of its favourite flavour and a smile from ear to ear found it's way to his face when finished to taste it.

Although Cheol liked the sweet appetizer too much, he was much more pleased with the image of Jeonghan. At the end of the day, there were many things that he liked, but none liked it as much as he likes the brown haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but at least it's a proof that I'm not dead, I'm working on big stuff but I would like to finish them before uploading them. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how can I improve my writing, please feel free to leave a comment with your idea. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this work.


End file.
